fairytail_j_nfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:NorikoChan/Fairy Tail JN : Rozdział 22 : Upadek Ognia
Saga Odległej Przyszłości Plik:Ftjnr22.jpg Midnight : WTF? Gościu ty się lecz. Bickslow : Najpierw pomyślimy o lekarzu dla Mida. Mest : Że nani? Bickslow : (szepcze do Mesta) {Nie mów Midowi , że łaził po nim pająk. To by zepsóło efekt.} Fiona : Barany jedne ! Wy lepiej myślcie jak z tąd wyleść... z resztą mogłam się tego po was spodziewać... Mest : Ja spróbuje moim very nice teleportem. (teleportacja) Fiona : ...zapomniał o nas. Mest : Nie da rady. Walnąłem się w ściane po drugiej stronie. Taranos : Podpowiedź - Smok nadzieją lub zgubą. Fiona : (myśli) Smok? O którego smoka Ci biega?! Taranos : Sama mósisz się domyślić. Midnight : O.O Kobieta ile ty smoków znasz? Fiona : Mu nie chodzi o jakiś żywioł smoka...Ale tak odpowiadając na Twoje pytanie to stworzeń o gatunku smok znam 150. Bickslow : Wow ! Mest : Zara zara zara... O co Ci biega , że nie z "konkretnym gatunkiem smoka?" Fiona : Smok - gatunek zwierzęcia lub człowiek... Chwila...Jużwiem o jakiego smoka mu chodzi... Mest : O jakiego? Fiona : O Dragona Blastera. Midnight : Kombinator... Fiona : Znasz Dragona? Midnight : Trudno go nie znać... Mest : No ale o co chodzi z tymi słowami o zgubie lub nadzii? Fiona : Widzisz , Mest... Dragon jest kombinatorem i nigdy nie wiadomo , kiedy Ci pomoże , a kiedy Cię zdradzi... Dragon : Brawo , perło Wieży Niebios... Notatka : Dragon Blaster - urodzony 3 marca roku X766 . Były członek gildii Blue Pegasus oraz aktualny członek gildii Fairy Tail. Wielki kombinator. Fiona : Co ty tu robisz , panie "Zdrajco Przyjaciół", hm? Dragon : Cóż... Widzisz - dobrze jest być "Bogiem" Eirianów... Fiona : ... Dragon : No co tak stoisz , panno ognista , hm? Fiona : Nie wiedziałam , że kiedykolwiek Cię o coś poproszę ale...Wyciągniesz nas z tąd? Dragon : Zastanówmy się... Po zliczeniu istotnych faktów , a mianowicie tego , że przez "Mesta Grydera", zniknęłaś z wieży... nie. Ale ze względu na to , że jestem w Fairy Tail muszę wam pomóc. Jednak nie bój się , pomoc ta nie będzie polegała na wydaniu rozkazu wyciągnięcia was. Fiona : Przeszkadza Ci Mest?! Dragon : Pomyślmy... stoi na mej drodze do Twojej miłości. Pomoc będzie prosta... Musicie znaleść 3 artefakty święte dla Eirianów. Pierwszy - Ogień Władcy Ognia. Drugi - Łuskę Dragona , czyli moją. Ja wam ją oczywiście dam , ale dopiero wtedy , jak przegram z Midem , czego oczywiście nie zrobię. No i trzeci - Łzę Ognia. Łzę ognia otrzymacie od Królowej Mii. Fiona : O nie nie , Dragon Mest Ci przeszkadzać nie może , bo największą przeszkodą na "Twojej drogi do mej miłości " jest to , że Cię nienawidzę gościu. No a Mest to nikt więcej niż mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Dragon : Umowa stoi , perło ognista? Fiona : Aye...Jeju jak ja nie lubie jak mnie tak nazywa Dragon-sragon. Fiona : Daj pochodnię , Dragon. Dragon : Proszę bardzo (daje pochodnie) Zapraszam was w podróż do Niewidzialnej Twierdzy Żywiołów , i idźcie ubłagać nową władczynię Ognia , aby dała wam jej skarb. Fiona : On na serio nie wie , kim jestem... ''(Magia : Ogień z Twierdzy Żywiołów) Zadowolony? Dragon : Chybiłem... Mogłem się domyslić , że to ty jesteś nową władczynią. Fiona : Leo ! Załatw Łzę Ognia. A ty Mid - masz wygrać z Dragonem bo jak nie to Cię zabije , jasne? Midnight : Aye... Jak dam radę , bo wiesz , ze mną to ostatnio.... Fiona : Zamknij się i wygraj ! Bickslow : Aleś ty agresywna. Leo : Mam łzę ognia. Fiona : Dawaj . (oddaje łzę Dragonowi) Dragon : Walkę , czas zacząć. Midnight : ''On nie wie , że ja mam magię odbicia...Chyba... ''(Odbicie) Dragon : Wtf? Czyżbym ja był dzisiaj w nieformie? W takim razie... Walczę z Mestem. Midnight : Eee tak nie ma facet ! Dragon : Zabronisz mi? Midnight : No nie... Fiona : (wyjmuje miecz) W takim razie , Dragon walcz ze mną. Moim obowiązkiem jako nauczyciel, jest bronić swojego ucznia. Dragon : Ty serio nie wciskasz kitu z tym uczniem? Ale... dobra. Sama tego chciałaś. Fiona : (Ognista Róża) Dragon : -Fale dźwiękowe : Slash- Fiona : (zatyka uszy) ''Jeju ale boli.... Mid , zabierz Cobre zanim coś mu się stanie. Midnight : Aye... Fiona : (Ogniste Tworzenie : Tarcza) Dragon : -Fale Dźwiękowe : Rash- Fiona : K-u-r-d-e....NIezdąrze zrobić tarczy...(Ogniste Tworzenie : Blokada) Dragon : Nieźle Ci idzie... Ale - Slash i Rash to moje najsłabsze zaklęcia. Fiona : NANI?! Dragon : -Pociski dźwiękowe : P-P-W-Z- Fiona : (unik do góry) Dragon : -Muzyczne Węże : Pułapka- Dałaś się złapać w moją pułapkę . Nie wydostaniesz się z niej... Nagle w pomieszczeniu pojawia się tajemnicza, uzbrojona osoba... Noriko : Zostaw ją , Dragon. 'Koniec rozdziału 22 , kontynuacja w rozdziale 23 pt.: "'Dragon" Kategoria:Zapiski w pamiętniku